


Another Lost

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, but like good!!, but like sad, homophobic town, just like pretty darn sad, thats good right, theyre married tho!, very very sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas now live the comfy life they deserve; marriage, pretty house, hunting put on hold. Still, tragedy can strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’d just like to let you know the name of this in my computer is “So you ever gonna write a happy destiel or what”.(Also, I don’t wanna give away what the story is about but I’m not too familiar with the process, so there may be some error, but it’s fan fiction for a reason I suppose) I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I really like this, so I hope you enjoy as well. Of course, FEEDBACK IS ADORED!!!

Dean twiddled his thumbs, tracing the pattern of his comforter gently, awaiting Cas’ arrival home. He was taking an awfully long time, something quite unusual for Cas. Dean wished he could’ve gone with his angel, but decided it would be best to make sure the house was in the best shape possible and that dinner was cooking. Dean wasn’t necessarily the best chef in the world, but he could whip up some damn good burgers. The smell of bacon wafted through the house, all the ingredients for his favorite barbecue cheeseburgers were ready and awaiting the celebration of a new family member. The baby formula sat in the microwave, all mixed up and ready to be heated.

After a few moments Dean began to get worried, thinking of how cold the food was getting. He did his best to not get pissed, he was trying to learn to deal with his emotions better, but his stomach just grew a deeper and deeper pit. Something wasn’t right. He may have dropped the hunting life years ago, but he never dropped the instinct. It was always difficult reading the paper and seeing what he just _knew_ was a case, but then Cas would come over and kiss him on the cheek, remind him that he had saved the world enough times, and Dean would ease back into the domestic life him and Cas had miraculously been able to achieve.

Just as Dean picked up his phone to call Cas, he heard the engine of the Impala pull into the driveway. Their large colonial house was basically a mansion, Dean stealing the wealth from a rich vampire he’d killed years before. It was beautiful and stately, but too big and airy for just the two of them, and Sam was too busy with his own life to move in and fill the empty room. That’s when Cas suggested they adopt, seeing as they had been married for five years and they weren’t getting any younger.

Dean looked out the kitchen’s blinds at their car and saw very clearly Cas sitting in the driver’s seat, just sitting with the car parked. No child to be seen. Dean’s heart raced, but he just sat on one of their kitchen island’s stools, waiting for Cas to be ready to tell him what the hell was going on. If Dean had improved at anything over the years, it was understanding how to deal with Cas. Cas needed time to understand that he was feeling something before he could ever express it, and then Dean could support and love Cas in whatever way he needed; but never sooner than when Cas was ready to share.

Dean had needs too, though, and the waiting was killing him. Where was their kid? What happened to a quick stop at the foster home? Dean dealt with things almost exactly the opposite to Cas; he liked to get any news out in the air and then stew in it for a few hours, just him and a bottle of beer, maybe a whisky depending on how bad the news was. He had to admit though, Cas loving on him usually helped a lot more than moping alone, but it was still hard for Dean to put down his pride enough to say so.

Finally, Dean heard the harsh bang of a car door closing, and he tried not to wince at the abuse towards Baby. Dean just hoped Cas hadn’t used his angel strength on the poor car. Cas entered, a large sigh released from his lips as he hung up his trench coat in the closet. Dean walked out to the foyer to greet him. Cas pulled him in by the hips when he saw him, gladly participating in Dean’s welcome-home-kiss. Dean pulled back after a moment, seeing Cas’ eyes glazed over.

“What’s up Cas?” Dean whispered hoarsely, his worry evident. “Where’s our baby? Where’s Charlie?”

Cas shook his head hopelessly, a rare tear streaming down his face. “Apparently, the neighborhood got together and went against the approval of our adoption. We’re supposedly ‘unfit’ to be parents.” Cas’ voice broke as he uttered the words, his head falling down into Dean’s neck. Dean just tightened his arms around Cas, letting them both deal with the validity of the statement. Dean thought of how he imagined Charlie growing up, how he wondered if she would have red hair like her name’s owner, who she’d share the most traits of, who she’d be most like. All dashed, gone. Suddenly, Dean’s anger hit him.

“What the hell does _that_ mean? We live in a fucking _mansion_ , how are we unfit?” Dean fumed. Cas lifted his head dejectedly, his eyes red.

“You know how,” Cas muttered, quickly returning to Dean’s neck, leaving teary kisses all over him.

“It’s those bible study women isn’t it? They did this to us. They just kept a baby in a foster home, how is that any better?”

“A majority of our city must’ve agreed for them to recall the government’s decision, Dean. It couldn’t be just them,” Cas mumbled, finding comfort in the warmth of Dean’s arms. Dean shook his head, the news unfathomable. Finally, the reality of it all truly sunk in, and Dean began to sob quietly too. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, trying to find some sort of refuge in each other from the cold world around them.

“We need to move,” Dean said after a while, his words muffled in Cas’ shirt. Cas nodded, but remained quiet. Dean leaned back and held up his angel’s face. Cas’ blue eyes became almost neon with the sheen of tears, Dean tenderly leaning in to kiss every drop. He rested his forehead against Cas’, looking into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry this happened, baby. I should’ve come with you,” Dean apologized. Cas shook his head.

“You couldn’t have known, neither of us could. If this is some attempt to appease God, then they have no idea how far off they are.”

Dean chuckled without heart at the irony of it all. Cas pulled back the side of his lips in that way of his, swiftly leaning to pick up Dean, leading him into their room. Usually, this was a sign of a fun night ahead, but that night instead of tossing and turning with each other, they laid completely still in each other’s arms, too heartbroken to do much more than just be with each other. Dean felt his stomach grumble many times, but decided to let the pain fester, let the food rot, let it all go to hell. He couldn’t believe it. He had lost another Charlie, and now his Cas had too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/148566769188/another-lost  
> Follow me on tumblr: deansleather.tumblr.com


End file.
